


A bit of practice

by mothmaniscanon



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Rumir, Social Issues, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: Amir isn't sure how to talk to people. A bit of practice may help.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	A bit of practice

Amir knew he was a skilled fighter. He also knew that he was well aware of each subject he had studied in school. He was fairly good at most things at this point in his life. The only problem was that he was terrible with people. He never really had time to make friends or any wish to. So when he had met Rupert he wasn't really sure what to do with him. Of course, now they could talk about anything. He was perfectly fine with it as well. The only issue was that Rupert was a people person. He was not.

The first time he went out with Rupert to just talk to people he was a bit nervous. Rupert had assured them that they'd be fine. It had been fine. No one was particularly argumentative towards them; whether it came to the subject of the unifying the kingdoms or the fact that two princes were getting married instead of a prince or a princess. That didn't mean he didn't catch any glares from afar, however. He had just given each one a cold look back. He really didn't want to put up with it.

Rupert did a lot of talking that on that trip. Amir wasn't quite ready to become fast friends with each person they had encountered. That was fine for Rupert as long as Amir said a couple of friendly comments per conversation. He really didn't care for it. He kept his interactions to a minimum which didn't exactly thrill Rupert. They had discussed how they might be able to get him to converse with the people more. Amir just went along with it despite his lack of experience. He had a feeling that Rupert would be trying his best to get him to relax around people.

"Have you ever just sat and talked to your people or guests before?" Rupert had asked him later that day, "And I mean out of alliance meetings of that kind of sort."

Amir had shrugged slightly. "Not really. I guess I never had the desire or time to do so. I do appreciate the support and everything from them. I must not be that well acquainted with newer people I suppose."

Rupert had given him a soft chuckle, "You suppose? Honey, your terrible."

Shaking his head he gave a soft smile towards Amir, "You zoned out at least three times, not to mention your lack of engagement in talking to others in general. You didn't come off the most approachable either."

Amir just sighed. "Look, have no idea how to talk to strangers like you do. You act like you've known them for years! It's not the easiest thing to do."

"I get that."

"I just don't have the experience you do. I'm used to talking with diplomats or others twice my age."

Rupert just smiled and reassured him as always, "Then we'll work on it."

Rupert was true to his word. Rupert started to encourage Amir into more social events. At first, they had just started with talking casually with their mothers, then Chamberlian, then Joan and ever so often Cecily.

Amir didn't really feel like they were making much progress. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure he was doing much right but Rupert had just nodded and told him that he was doing fine and to be patient. He was trying to. Rupert would give him pointers after conversations with people more casually and would suggest topics that were more laid back for him to talk about with others. Amir was surprised to find that he and Joan were getting along well. Rupert would always joke about how they should be training buddies. Amir wasn't amused by being forced into a regular social situation like that, and Joan just smiled at Rupert and assured Amir that it wouldn't be a big deal. 

What was his real test was an upcoming festival that Lavinia had decided to throw. Rupert had mentioned that it was a good idea to get to know the people better under a celebration. Amir being the loving fiance he was, reluctantly joined. That had earned some quiet cheering from Rupert and Amir couldn't help but smile.

When it came to the festival he was less than thrilled. Despite it all, he did well with talking to strangers they passed. He had been able to carry a proper conversation with several townsfolk and Rupert was very happy for him. 

Amir had become far bolder than before when it came to interacting with strangers.

When they got home Rupert congratulated him on his hard work. Exhausted from it all, Amir just collapsed on to the bed. He smiled when Rupert joined him later.

It wasn't much but it was progress. And with a little more help he would get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It would be a big help if you gave kudos, or commented on your thoughts! If you have any suggestions comment down below and I'll leave your @ for that chapter.  
> I have other stories from these fandoms:
> 
> Assassination classroom  
> Voltron  
> She-ra and the princesses of power  
> The dragon prince  
> Lockwood and co.  
> Sally Face  
> Steven Universe


End file.
